Líder de disciplina y alborotador
by Redely99
Summary: que pasa si juntas dos caracteres fuertes y opuestos en un mismo ambiento?bueno pues actuaran en similutud ha los depredadores . bueno en algunos casos los opuestos se atraen y puede que en esta historia esa no sea la ecepcion . desarrollo de los personajes especialmente de una que acepta sus responsabilidades con gusto y otro que ansiava tener una responsabilidad y un rol
1. Capítulo 1 prologo

Líder de disciplina y alborotador

Renuncia:

Todos los elementos de naruto y fairy tail les corresponde ha sus respectivos creadores

Prologo :

La vida es caprichosa no importa como lo veas , según eso hay personas q corren con una vida con más suerte que otra , algunos con una vida llena de atenciones mientras otros son envueltos en el relegamiento según el medio q los rodea .

Pero eso en realidad no importa mucho . eso claro está según la persona . como lo conlleva

Como lo soporta como surge . como vive se adapta y se fortalece según esa marginación . y desde luego las personas que lo rodean eso y más define a cualquier persona ,pero seguro no quieren que les cuento sobre esas realidades que algunos feliz mente ignoran otros que ni siquiera se dan cuenta de esas verdades . otros . los que constantemente analizan la mayor partes que los rodean y se guardan sus relaciones para sí mismos . son los que viven con esas verdades y se pueden adaptar al cambio . en fin la historia que les contare es sobre mi nieto que paso de ser un busca bullas de actitud fría cual iceberg el cual lentamente se trasformo en un chico que era amigo de muchos . el muchacho aquel que callo en las redes de un amor que creía imposible . debido a que lo sentía por la persona que creyó odiar ya que era su opuesto natural él un alborotador de actitud fría y distante hacia todos . he de admitir muy a mi pesar que si . era violento de un modo explosivo ya que era difícil saber cuándo reaccionaria de esa manera

y bueno ella pues era un tanto controladora . de una moralidad muy alta y carácter estricto debido a que tenía unos pocos hermanos bueno, bueno muchos hermanos de los cuales cuidar

bueno pues ella paso de una chica centrada solo en lo académico y la familia que ya poseía a ser una chica que tras conocerlo comenzó a divertirse más y disfrutar más de la vida . su vida .

paso de ser la líder del comité de disciplina a ser la novia del ex alborotador número uno el cual al mismo tiento . bueno solo un poco antes que eso paso a ser el estudiante más admirado y con mejores notas . no es que antes no las tuviera . en concreto la historia que les pienso narrar gira en torno a esta pareja dispareja y otros chicos más que encontraron el amor y de las que ustedes se enteraran a lo largo de esta historia en la que veremos la ternura interior de estos chicos y las desventuras que vivirán a lo largo de su vida escolar y intimidad y si se lo preguntan si mi nieto y esa chica siguen en contacto ¿de qué forma? Bueno tendrá que esperar al final de está historia para descubrirlo

bueno les dire un adelanto de que verán una piscina con un ¿pulpo? Un ¿hombre lobo depilado? Bueno pues que esperaban de este grupo tan singular de chicos . y si se lo preguntan si tan bien habrá contenido sexual sobre quietes pues eso si no se los planeo decir aunque también habrá temas deportivos y un sin número de peculiaridades por la que pasaran o se verán envueltos nuestros queridos personajes en fin todo la experiencia escolar completa ¿no?

Y si se preguntan quién es su servidor y de quien soy abuelo bueno eso si se los dire soy abuelo yo soy abuelo del busca pleitos . el antipático o mi favorito risitos de oro ese fue el apodo que le puso su novia en aquel entonces y con respecto a quien soy bueno mi nombre es Uchiha Madara

Aquel que guio a este chico relegado a un destino mejor


	2. Chapter 2

Hola chicos y chicas lamento mucho la demora al actualizar pero ya saben, el colegio, youtube y el anime te ocupan muchu tiempo, bien esta vez son 13 paginas de Word con 6500 palabras ¡wuuuuuiiiiiii¡, ano se olviden de dejar rewes y comente mi fic

Bueno sin mas el cap

Los elementos de naruto y fairy tail les corresponde a sus respectivos autores

Cap. 1 cuando 2 montañas chocan

En una gran mansión. Dentro de un amplio cuarto con paredes en color blanco leche en los cuales se podían apreciar estantes con trofeos y posters de una misma banda. Pero sin dudas el poster más curioso era uno donde se podía ver una rebanada de pastel de freza sobre un plato siendo iluminado desde atrás por unas luces amarillas y otro en el cual decía I love cake en letras celestes.

Mientras que en la cama se podía apreciar una figura debajo de esas sabanas grises. Figura que comenzó a moverse al tiempo que sonaba la alarma del despertador y de debajo de las sabanas se extendía una delicada y hermosa mano presionando sobre la parte superior del mencionado aparato deteniendo así el sonido lentamente la figura se fue incorporando de su letargo en aquella cómoda cama dejando apreciar así una cara hermosa de una piel que fácilmente se podía asumir que era suave cual seda. Pero se no Hera su único rasgo destacable de ella. Pues tenía unos radiantes ojos color chocolate. Un increíblemente glorioso cabello rojo escarlata.

Esta chica la cual poseía un cuerpo bien desarrollado para su edad . Era Erza Dreyer uno de los tantos hijos que tenía Makarov Dreyer y a la que sus demás hermanos consideraban como su hermana mayor .su guía. Bueno al menos la mayoría de sus hermanos ya que había unos que no tanto. Pero en fin de cuentas ella aceptaba esa responsabilidad, ese cargo con mucho gusto ya que a pesar de no estar relacionados por la sangre se han criado juntos.

Hah que buena noche tuve-dijo todavía con dejes de sueño la chica de facciones pelirrojas mientras así un ademan con sus brazos de desperezarse, mientras asía eso giro la cabeza un poco captando la figura de un pastel (¡¿con ojos brazos y piernas?¡) estiro su mano agarrando al pequeño personaje y lo puso frente a su rostro –je tan bonito y gordito como siempre ¿no? Sr cake-dijo y posiciono un beso sobre el ahora identificado sr cake. Pasado eso se levantó de su cama en el que cabe destacar que tenía unas almohadas muy peculiares ya que eran en forma de unas espadas bastante regordetas debido al relleno.

Realizada la acción de levantarse comenzó a desvestirse para posteriormente envolver una toalla de color azul oscuro alrededor de su cuerpo enmarcando así una figura que así hervir de celos a las chicas de su edad y también hasta de cursos superiores.

Abriendo la puerta de su cuarto para salir al pasillo y caminar por el con la intención de ingresar al cuarto de baño pero cuando procedió a girar la cerradura pudo notar que estaba asegurada. Toco la puerta esperando pacientemente a que le respondieran. Pero al no tenerla en un largo tiempo comenzó a perder los estribos ya que desde dentro se hoy como se tarareaba una canción.

¡Será mejor que quien sea que este adentro me responda enseguida pero ya¡-exclamo en cólera la hermosa chica mientras golpeaba reiteradamente la puerta en una extraña combinación perfecta entre firmeza y cólera.

Aunque ella no se percatase que así mucho ruido eso no quiere decir que el reto no lo hiciese. Debido ha eso se podían apreciar como una hilera de cabezas se asomaban de las puertas debido al escándalo una que otra tallándose los ojos mientras que otras con el cabello semi cepillado.

Una de ellas fue la valiente que se atrevió a preguntar – Erza ¿qué ocurre porque tanto escándalo?-pregunto un chica de cabello castaño – ¿cómo qué? ¿Qué ocurre? Ocurre que llevo golpeando un buen rato y no recibo la más mínima respuesta de quien carajo sea quien este a dentro y saben que yo siempre cojo el último turno del baño para que ustedes lo puedan usar antes -al oír eso a todas las chicas sin excepción le salió una gota en la nuca por lo evidente mente cabreada que se encontraba. Más que todo era que por las mentes de cada una desfilaba la misma oración de ´´si claro solo te gusta dormir más ´´-¡espera un momento Erza¡- se apresuró a decir la castaña al ver que la pelirroja planeaba arremeter con mucha fuerza contra la puerta.

¿qué deseas kana?-pregunta la pelirroja un tanto más molesta al verse interrumpida por la ahora ya identificada kana-¿Qué no te das cuenta que todas estamos aquí? Bueno todas excepto mira que sabes perfectamente que esta haciendo el desayuno con la ayuda de Bisca como todas las mañanas-recordó la hasta ahora única con los ovarios suficientes. Como para hablarle de frente a la chica en ese estado-¿cómo lo sabes? ¿he?-cuestiono Erza no queriendo dar su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente.

Por qué levy siempre es la tercera en usarlo y ella las vio baja a la cocina juntas ¿no levy? –Pregunto la castaña recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de una chica peliazul que se encontraba un tanto nerviosa por la atención que recibía por parte del resto-entonces si todas estamos a aquí afuera ¿Quién está en nuestro baño?-pregunto la chica de ojos cafés al resto que negaron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo. Mientras al tiempo que negaban la puerta tras la chica originaria del escándalo se habría rebelando a un chico muy alto para tener 14 años tanto así que algunas veces se lo confundía con uno de 16 dicho chico tenía la piel bronceada con el cabello peinado asía arriba de color blanco su nombre era Elfman otro de ellos tantos hijos de Makarov dreyer y hermano sanguíneo de miraje

Ha nada como una ducha en la mañana para despertar a un hombre-dijo pasando de largo a las chicas como si no hubiera invadido el sector de las chicas que desde luego estaba prohibido para ellos. Chicas las cuales se quedaron estáticas por unos milisegundos antes de precipitarse así el baño y darse cuenta del desastre en el que se había convertido durante el uso de una sola persona.

Pues en el inodoro se podía apreciar que estaba repleto de rollos de papel higiénico hasta el tope, el lavamanos estaba rebosando de un líquido rosa y espeso el cual ellas esperaban que fuese champo mientas que las cortina una vez con lindos impresos de girasoles ahora no eran nada más que una adición al dibujo de un Elfman chibi en una postura haciendo resaltar sus músculos con la leyenda escrita con un ¿carrañón rojo? En letras grades que propagaba así. ni todos estos soles pueden alcanzar la concentración de mi hombría . pero después de todo eso, sin duda lo que más llamo su atención fue que la bañera estaba dentro del cubículo de la ducha mientras la regadera estaba abierta y las puertas de la regadera estaba dibujado con crayón rosa un natsu chibi apoyando la mano en una pared mientras orinaba y sonreí en su dirección.

Lentamente todas las chicas voltearon en dirección en la que el chico se estaba dirigiendo con un movimiento mecánico. Mientras el chico iba con una toalla envuelta en la cintura silbando y dirigiéndose a la planta baja de los más tranquilo hasta que sintió su hombría en riesgo. fue cuando entonces decidió hacer lo que posiblemente seria el peor error de su vida ya que al hacerlo vio a todas sus hermanas en ley con una mirada por demás asesina mientras estaban rodeadas por unas auras amenazadoras correspondientes al color de su cabello cada una más aterradora que la anterior hasta que sucedió.

¡Atrapen al idiota desgraciado¡-fue esta la orden de la pelirroja a la que sus hermanas obedecieron de muy buena gana comenzado a perseguir al pobre desdichado que ya emprendía la graciosa huida intentado salvarse.

Comenzó a correr a todo lo que sus pies le permitían bajando por las escaleras a toda velocidad hasta llegar al segundo piso que sorprendentemente estaba en calma. Ya que dicho piso era el asignado para la mayoría de los chicos.

¿Que rayos pasa aquí?-pregunto una rubia de 14 años con un cola de caballo del lado derecho atada con un lazo azul.

No lo sé lucy pero esto es muy extraño-fue la respuesta de la pequeña peli azul(no me refiero a Wendy).

Definitivamente era extraño normalmente todos los chicos están peleando por el baño a esta hora-dijo la aun en toalla pelirroja.

Hubieran quedado divagando en sus pensamientos si no fuera porque se escuchaba un alboroto en el primer piso.

Por lo que decidieron bajar bueno todas excepto una persona.

El grupo de chicas llego al comedor que era de dónde provenía el escándalo y al entrar se encontraron con lo mismo de todas las mañanas excepto que esta vez en peso más temprano cosa que choqueo a todas las chicas incluso a las que ya estaban ay desde antes, las cuales eran las encargadas de hacer el desayuno todas las mañanas dichas chicas eran miraje y bisca.

¿Pero qué mierda pasa aquí?-pregunto la de menor estatura levy al ver en una parte a un chico de pelo rosa tironeando de un pan con un chico de pelo. Cuyos nombres eran grey y natsu correspondientemente ambos de 14 años. Ambos llevaban un uniforme compuesto por un saco negro debajo de el una camisa negra con pantalones blancos con una corbata de rallas rojas y blancas en modo horizontal pero curiosamente el pelinegro no traía sus pantalones

¡Dame el jodido pan cabeza de humo¡-exclamo grey de mala gana

¡ni en tus jodidos sueños extriper de mierda¡-rebatió el de pelo rosa

¡Que es mio¡

¡No, mío¡

¡mío¡

¡mío¡

¡Yo lo vi primero¡-dejo el de cabellos azabaches

¡pues yo lo lamí primero¡-dijo el de pelo extravagante de forma determinada

¿espera lo lamiste?-pregunto grey con una cara que demostraba incredulidad

Si, ¿Qué tu no lo haces?-pregunto natsu de manera incrédulamente estúpida

¡Pues trágatelo¡-grito grey mientras empujaba todo el pan en la boca de su hermano, que hay que mencionar que era muy grande, de hecho del tamaño como de un brazo, tanto que natsu tenia los ojos muy abiertos y en blanco mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos

¡Ya basta¡-grito otra castaña de nombre Evergreen –y a todo esto ¿Qué asen todos ustedes aquí?

¿Qué estas siega que no nos ves desayunando?-pregunto de mala forma otro castaño de nombre loke

No se refería a eso , sino más bien a por que están tan temprano aquí-dijo esta vez una pelimorada de nombre Kinana

e-es que nos pusimos de acuerdo ¿no? Chicos-dijo un peliverde llamado freed a sus compañeros en genero buscando su apoyo de manera muy sospechosa

aja ahora digan en verdad que hicieron-dijo una bastante escéptica lucy

¡¿por que no nos creen?¡-exclamo un indicando natsu

Pues debido a que cada mañana pelean por el baño y tomando en cuenta que ya lo han destruido muchas veces pues bueno…-dijo sin terminar su oración la peliblanca miraje

¡Es indignante la falta de confianza que nos tienen¡-dijo también un aparente indignado grey

¡ya digan que hicieron de una vez¡-fue lo que dijo bisca

¡¿y por qué elfman estaba en nuestro baño?¡-dijo esta vez levy apuntando al susodicho el cual estaba comiendo de lo mas tranquilo aun en toalla

¡que por cierto esta muy destrozado¡-terminaron de gritar las chicas que fueron testigos de las ruinas en la que su baño se había convertido.

¡¿Qué?¡-ese fue el grito de las chicas que aún no se habían enterado

p-pues verán-dijeron todos los chicos al mismo tiempo de manera nerviosa, mientras repasaban lo sucedido no hace más de hora y media

flash back

Un somnoliento natsu salía de su habitación con una toalla en la cintura

El tenía como destino el baño, pero al llegar se da cuenta que la puerta está abierta y se pueden escuchar ruidos de lucha e insultos por lo que decide entrar y lo primero que ve es a un loke pelando con freed a empujones e insultos por el lavamanos ambos con cepillos dentales en sus bocas

Quítate gigolo barato

Quítate tu cabeza de lechuga en oferta

¿Qué dijiste, tarado el cual hasta su reflejo lo deja en visto?-dijo un muy burlón freed

Cállate no hables de espeji_chan –dijo un loke histérico

¿le pusiste nombre?-fue lo que pregunto el peliverde con una cara por demás incrédula-creí que solo le pusiste una peluca rubia y un celular en frente

Lo que yo haga con espeji_chan no es tu puto asunto maldito subnormal amante de laxus-contrataco el castaño de manera muy fuerte

Cállate yo solo lo admiro y lo veo cuando no se da cuenta-ese fue el intento barato por defenderse de parte del aludido

Natsu ya harto de verlos volteo y ahora observo a elfman con una botella gigante con un líquido rosa peleando por la bañera con un peli naranja de cola de caballo hacia arriba

¡Maldición quítate estúpido jet¡-vocifero en voz alta el joven peliblanco

¡Cállate yo llegue antes así que piérdete tú y tu maldita cosa rosa¡-grito entre forcejeos el peli naranja, lo extraño de todo es que todas las peleas se llevaban a cabo con todos los partícipes en toallas

Más allá en un espejo se veía a un pelinegro con una coleta ascendente peleándose con otro pelinegro pero este de cabello largo ambos con rasuradores en las manos y crema de afeitar en los rostros, sus nombres son droy y alzack correspondientemente ambos luchaban por el espejo como muchos pudieron adivinar

Entonces el peli rosa al ver que la ducha estaba libre y todos los demás estaban ocupados peleando, se disponía a meterse en ella, eso hasta que noto a un pelinegro de su edad de cabello en punta semicaido

El cual pudo observar las intenciones del chico de pelos rosados, lo que provocó que ambos se miraran entre si con miradas desafiantes. Antes de ambos precipitarse a la ducha

Lo cual evidentemente no salió bien, ya que ninguno podía entrar al estar forcejeando en la entrada

¡Quítate maldito amante de las lagartijas¡-dijo un grey entre esfuerzos

¡Salte tu maldito cubo de hielo yo llegue antes¡-grito el fastidiado peli rosa-¡y no metas a mis lagartijas en esto¡

Y como era de esperarse todo se rompió debido a las luchas que se llevaban a cabo, el lavamanos se desprendió, de alguna manera elfman y jet se las arreglaron para cuartear la bañera la cual posteriormente se rompió, bueno el espejo se partió en mil pedazos, ya que ambos pelinegros se estrellaron la cara entre si en su pelea, y finalmente el cubículo de la ducha, que estaba compuesto de cristal y obviamente unas cortinas en el exterior las cuales ya estaban arrancadas por el forcejeo del azabache y el pelirrosa, lo cual conllevo a que también se romperán los cristales que asían del cubículo de la ducha y también que arrancaran la ducha de paso

¡carajo volvimos a romper el baño¡-exclamaron todos sin excepción

Entonces sucedió a uno de ellos se les ocurrió una idea, una idea que podía costarles caro

¿Qué tal si usamos el baño de las chicas?-izo la sugerencia el pelirosa, claramente todos sus compañeros en genero lo quedaron mirando como un bicho raro, divido a lo obviamente estúpido y descabellada pregunta

¿Estas demente no?-dijo elfman mirándolo despectivamente

Talvez no sea mal idea, grey ¿Qué hora es?-declaro y pregunto alzack

Son las 7:30-dijo el azabache menor que curiosamente a pesar de estar en toalla traía un relog en la muñeca derecha el cual era plateado y tenia la imagen de un copo de nieve

Bien tenemos 45 minutos para estar listos antes de que erza use el baño-aporto droy

Esperen ¿de verdad vamos a hacerlo?-pregunto el incrédulo elfman y natsu al mismo tiempo, uno por la reciente valentía adquirida de sus compañeros, y el otro al ser una de las pocas veces que le asían caso a una de sus sugerencias

Claro que si recuerdo que las clases comienzan a las 9:30 y el autobús nos viene a recoger a las 9:00-dijo el loke

Además también tenemos que vestirnos y desayunar-dijo freed

Y no podemos volver a llegar tarde-dijo esta vez alzack

Y sobre todo- dijeron los 5 mayores en drama, mientras los 3 menores grey, natsu y elfman los miraban en expectación divido s lo serio en que lo decían

¡tenemos que ver la practica de las animadoras¡/¡coger un asiento alado de laxus¡-dijeron cuatro, mientras que un peliverde dijo lo último, haciendo que todos los demás lo miraron raro incluso los menores que no sabían muy bien que significaba eso, sabían que algo andaba raro

¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto en un susurro el pelirosa mientras señalaba con el dedo de forma dudosa

D-dije que mejor nos apuramos-intento dar una evasiva freed, la cual aparentemente funciono ya que sus compañeros comenzaron la carrera Asia un piso superior

Entraron el baño de las chicas y una vez más con una pelea en proceso, la cual se detuvo al ver cómo era el baño de sus hermanas, todo limpio, en su sitio y reluciente sin excepción

Wuauuuuu-expusieron su asombro los chicos, pero aun así eso solo los detuvo brevemente en sus peleas

Rayos no puedo haciarme en un ambiente tan poco varonil, eso es tan poco de hombres-mascullo por lo bajo elfman, para luego sacar un carillón rojo y comenzar a garabatear, perdón a decorar según él las cortinas, dicha acción fue vista por un pelirrosa y no queriéndose sentir excluido saco un carillón rosa para también ponerse a garabatear las puertas de la regadera bajo la excusa de que al baño le asía falta humor

Luego estaban grey y jet los cuales se estaban peleando por el inodoro

¡Quítate enano nudista¡-exigió el pelinaranja

¡cállate naranja diarrea¡-contrataco grey-¿¡y además como te atreves a decirme nudista cuando estas en la misma condición que yo¡?

¡pero yo no lo hago a pleno día y sin razón¡-sonsaco el 2 años mayor agarrando 2 rollos de papel higiénico en cada mano

¡maldición sabes que es una enfermedad¡ y ¿Qué vas a hacer con esos rollos?-pregunto un extrañado pelinegro, con respecto al por que su rival por el ''trono'' cogía esa extraña arma

¡por esto¡-expuso para luego comenzar arrojarlos a su enemigo, acción que fue imitada por el susodicho

Mientras que alzack, freed, droy y loke, peleaban por el lavamanos, este último sosteniendo el envase con el líquido rosa de elfman y en todo el forcejeo la tapa se salió del envase, regándose todo en el lavamanos, el cual comenzó a sonar y luego a rebosarse mientras salían burbujas de la tubería las cuales curiosamente flotaban

¡kyaaaaaaaaaaa la cosa¡-chillo un histérico alzack mientras juntaba sus manos, en forma de puños a la altura de su pecho

¡Maldición nos comerá¡-chillo también loke, pero este petrificado y con un aura azul rodeándolo

¡por el coño, cálmense¡-grito un irritado pero no menos asustado droy

¡¿qué nos calmemos? ¿cuál es tu problema, sabes lo que las chicas nos harán si se enteran?-pregunto de manera altera alzack, mientras abofeteaba a freed

¡imbécil, ¿Por qué me pegas? Fue el, el que dijo eso¡-reclamo un encambronado peliverde, a la vez que apuntaba a pelinegro de coleta ascendente

¡cierto tienes razón amigo, no se en que pensaba al conservar la calma¡-grito un agradecido pero aun alterado droy, mientras agarraba por los hombros al pleverde freed, prácticamente escupiéndole mucha saliva en el rostro

(Me están ignorando, igual que laxus sama)-pensó un en cunclillas freed, mientras una nube de lluvia estaba por encima de él, y hubiera continuado así de no ser porque algo muy extraño estaba pasando, ya que se escuchaban unas alabanzas molestas y altas las cuales eran:

ohhhh salve san itario- decían en cunclillas un jet y grey , para luego decir príncipe de las tuberías controlador de las aguas sépticas, mientras que el reto los veía de forma por demás extraña

¿Qué mierda están asiendo?-inquirio natsu

Estamos alabando al sr de las tuberías-declaro un jeet todavía en cuncliyas

¿Cual sr?-pregunto el peliblanco moreno

El que está aquí obvio-declaro como si fuera lo mas normal del planeta el pelingro, mientras señalaba al inodoro el cual estaba repleto hasta el tope de rollos de papel higiénico

¡¿ que eso no es un puto inodoro?¡-pregunto freed un tanto irritado, por todo el numerito de adoración mesiánica

¡claro que no, el es el guía¡-declararon con convicción ambos adoradores

¡Cállense dejen de alucinar¡-gritaron en conjunto el resto de chicos

¡no es ilusión¡

¡Si lo es¡

¡¿a si?¡

¡si¡

Y justo después de eso fue que la guerra estallo, partes de cada cosa del baño salían volando por los aires, sin parecer tener una mínima repercusión en los sujetos que los lanzaban, incluso la bañera salió volando, y de alguna manera lograron a ser que la bañera entrara en el cubículo de la ducha, y eso paso mientras natsu le pegaba en las joyas a elfman el cual tenia alzada la bañera con ambas manos, todo habría continuado de no ser por que se dieron cuenta que ya les quedaba muy poco tiempo para bañarse, entonces cada uno se metió como pudo en la ducha otros incluso en el lavamanos a bañarse

Mierda ya casi se nos acaba el tiempo-dijo el pelinegro de coleta

¡Rápido rápido natsu pásame el jabón¡-pidió de manera acelerada el pelinegro menor a su compañero rosa, el cual en ese momento no era más que un muñeco echo de espuma

¡Toma stripper¡-declaro el muñeco de jabón mientras se lo arrojaba

¡Carajo tenemos un minuto y medio¡-declaro en alarma alzack, para que luego de terminar de decirlo salir corriendo fuera del baño con sus demás compañeros, y de ultimo iba elfman, al cual le fue cerrada la puerta en la cara asiéndolo caminar para atrás, y que luego de eso pisara un jabón, el cual lo izo patinar alrededor del cuarto de baño, mientras el tenía ojos en espiral y se aferraba fuertemente a su toalla , lastimosamente para el se estrelló contra un muro y quedo inconsciente

Flash back fin

Cuando terminaron su relato todas las chicas tenían gotas de sudor bajando por sus nucas, por la magnitud de sus tonterías e hipocresías

a-así que ustedes-comenzó de forma entre cortada levy

D-destruyeron-continuo bisca

¡nuestro baño¡-gritaron en conjunto, y como si fuese un grito de guerra todas las féminas se disponían a atacarlos y darles una lección y lo hubieran hecho de no ser por que sono el timbre de un auto, un sonido que todos ellos conocían muy bien, ya que lo escuchaban casi a diario

¡el auto bus ¡-gritaron con alegría los chicos al verse salvados, así uno a uno comenzó a salir sin darse cuenta que alguien muy importante faltaba, al salir encontraron un enorme auto bus amarillo brillante el cual parecía nuevo, a pesar de a quienes transportaba, quien lo venia conduciendo izo que a cada uno de los espectadores les creciera una sonrisa, ya que esa persona era casi como de la familia, se trataba de un hombre de cabello castaño y de una barba afeitada que traía un traje blanco con las mangas recogidas hasta los codos junto con unos pantalones negros y zapatos de vestir también negros, este hombre era gildars clive, un amigo desde hace mucho tiempo de su padre

¡he hola mocosos¡-saludo el sujeto mientras movía la mano de un lado al otro desde dentro del vehículo

¡viejo¡-exclamaron con algarabía los varones, mientras las chicas…

Hola gildar_san-dijeron acorde todas, si mientras los chicos eran más energéticos, ellas eran más calmadas y corteses, ambos grupos de chicos y chicas empezaron a subir al automóvil, pero fusto antes de arrancar gidars izo una pregunta-¿listos para un nuevo año escolar chicos?-pero pronto una gota de sudor corrió por su nuca al ver como los chicos se deprimían un poco en incluso las chicas, ambos grupos diciendo que las vacaciones terminaron pronto o cosas por el estilo-vamos que este año algunos de ustedes dejaan de ser loa mas pequeños y los otros serán sus guias, asi que no se desanimen-pero eso no pareció funcionar ya que los chicos seguían en el mismo estado de ánimo, bueno al menos izo su mejor esfuerzo.

Y sin más arranco el motor y se fueron con rumbo fijo a la secundaria, aun sin darse cuenta que alguien faltaba .

Ya se fueron-dijo una pelirroja en un susurro, si esta pelirroja es erza, la cual no estaba teniendo para nada un buen día, primero lo del baño, y luego tener que ir donde laxus al que le preste el suyo, está por demás decir que no fue fácil lograr que se lo preste, y que concernientemente le debe un favor, ya con el uniforme puesto el cual consiste en una falda negra que llega hasta un poco encima de las rodillas la cual tenía una línea horizontal blanca en la parte baja, también tenía puesta una blusa blanca de mangas largas abotonada, con botones negros, en el cuello un corbatín con líneas blancas y rojas de forma horizontal inclinadas hacia la derecha, y encima un saco femenino, el cual se abrazaba perfectamente a su figura, ya sin ninguna otra opción no tuvo más que agarrar su bicicleta, para tratar de llegar a tiempo, después de todo era la líder del comité de disciplina desde de el año anterior, y como tal tenía que dar el ejemplo, aunque claro eso no quitaba que aún seguía terriblemente, ella mismo casi sentía pena por los pobres desdichados que se portaran mal hoy.

Siguiendo pedaleando ya habiendo avanzado la mitad del recorrido se topó con una esa peculiar, unos 3 estudiantes de quinto rodeando a uno, que al juzgar por su tamaño intuyo era de su edad, siguiendo observando, mientras más se acercaba se dio cuenta de que los brabucones eran los mismo de su secundaria, aquellos que venían asiendo problema desde el año anterior, lo peculiar era que a pesar de estar siendo sostenido fuertemente por la camisa y además de estar rodeado por tipos más altos , no parecía ni en los más mínimo intimido, más bien una sonrisa socarrona se extendía por su rostro

¡nos la darás estúpido¡-dijo un tipo gordo, siendo el más grande de los tres de pelo castaño en un tono muy feo y de ojos verdes, teniendo 3 granos en la frente

Je será mejor que se la des al gran tofa imbécil-aconsejo aparentemente un tipo que tenía los dientes de arriba salidos, además de ser delgado y tener el cabello naranja peinado a la mitad con una parte así la izquierda y otra así la derecha

Oye chisou no pierda el tiempo con un renacuajo como ese, de seguro ha de estar defecándose del miedo, de cualquier forma nos dará su motocicleta-fue lo que dijo de manera arrogante, un tipo pelirrojo con peinado en forma de afro, tenía los ojos negros y una pulsera dorada en su muñeca derecha

Je tienes razón maiku-expreso el peli naranja

Todos y cada uno de ellos con el mismo uniforme que el chico rubio (el mismo que usan grey y natsu y básicamente el mismo que erza solo que versión masculina)

Y díganme ´´oh corteses caballeros´´ por que debería darle mi moto, a un gorila estúpido y sus macacos-exclamo con mucho sarcasmo y intención ofensiva en su declaración y es que fue más una afirmación la última parte y todo dicho con una voz fría, pero aun así se percibía la burla en su tono, la pelirroja ya a un lado detrás de un poste de luz, viendo si intervenir en caso de que escale a mayor, a decir verdad le sorprendió la valentía de ese chico, al ser capaz de hablar sin inmutarse a unos tipos mayores que él y a simple vista más fuertes que él, y eso sin contar la superioridad numérica, pero sin dudas lo que más le sorprendió fue la voz fría y carentes de una emoción además de un tono sarcástico y burlesco, también pudo percatarse por la postura del chico, que estaba alerta de lo que sus agresores podían hacer

¡¿Qué insinúas pequeño bastardo?¡-dijo el tipo de nombre tofa, mientras lanzaba un golpe fuerte y veloz al muchacho rubio, el cual hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza y por ende esquivándolo de una forma abismal

Vaya felicidades chicos son tan cercanos al homosapiens , que casi están cerca de su nivel racional y de inteligencia-volvió a contratacar el rubio, la pelirroja ya a ver qué escalo muy rápido, decidió actuar entonces salió al frente, pero cuando lo hizo tubo que moverse así la derecha, ya que un tipo salió volando y callo de lleno sobre su bicicleta, que por cierto era de un tono plateado, el que impacto con su bicicleta no era ni más ni menos que el grandulón tonfa, destruyendo así su pobre bicicleta y reduciéndola a ruinas, al girar para descubrir como salió volando el tipo, encontró al chico rubio parado de una mano y con la pierna extendida a su dirección o más bien al caído tonfa, cabreada por la destrucción de su propiedad, se dispuso a demostrar su malestar-¡oye rubio tonto ¿Qué demonios te crees, como para destruir mi bicicleta?¡-reclamo la cabreada ojicafe, en tanto el rubio al escucharla se voltio, y cuando la pelirroja al fin pudo ver bien su cara, apareció un sonrojo diminuto en su rostro, pero más pudo su malestar, pues claro ella no era ese tipo de chicas, esas que se dejaban encantar por caras bonitas, o tipos calienta oídos, pero entonces pudo percibir por el rabillo del ojo que uno de los tipos se disponía a atacar al chico rubio, actuando más por instinto, que por cualquier otra cosa, se movió de manera muy rápida tacleando al tipo, que se disponía a atacar al rubio

Oye roja ¿Quién te pidió tu ayuda?-inquirió de mala gana el rubio, en tanto la pelirroja a hora pudo tener una visión mucho más clara de su acompañante inesperado, pudo ver unas marcas muy imperceptibles en sus mejillas en forma de líneas, dando así la forma de bigotes, también se dio cuenta de la tonalidad de sus ojos los cuales eran de un tono celeste, que parecían brillar por la iluminación natural, lo peculiaridad era que sus ojos tenia rasgos de una fuerte frialdad, pero pese a eso no se dejaría impresionar, por tal rasgo poco común

¡Pues para tu información, tu destruiste mi bicicleta al golpear a ese tipo¡-expreso su queja la fémina

¡¿yo? ¿cómo demonios podría? ni siquiera te conozco¡-rebatió el oji azul

He… no se, talvez….. ¡lanzando un mastodonte en mi dirección¡

¡No lo ice¡

¡Si lo hiciste ¡

¡¿Por qué lo haría?¡

¡por idiota¡

¡Pues disculpe, sr cúspide de inteligencia¡

¡¿sr?, soy chica imbécil¡

¡Pues es tu culpa por, ser tan plana¡

¡No soy plana, cretino, será mejor que te retractes¡

¡Entonces lo siento, chica poco agraciada físicamente¡

Bien era oficial, este chico la cabreaba a niveles que no podía entender, más que todo fue que se metiera con su físico, ya que barias chicas el año anterior lo hicieron y las ignoro sin el más mínimo problema, pero con este chico era diferente, simplemente no lo podía ignorar, y lo que más le frustraba era no saber por qué.

Genial, simplemente genial, eran las palabras que pasaban por la mente del rubio,-(yo naruto uchiha, pasando por tonterías como está casi a diario, maldito viejo no se conformó solo con cambiarme de secundaria, si no que tuvo que hacerlo a una en la región de Canto, lo único bueno es que el teme no estará por aquí, pero ahora justo el primer día, me topo con unos tarados que se creen chulos, los cuales quieren robar mi moto, y ahora está caliente pelirroja inicia un pleito conmigo, ja parece que di en el clavo, al parecer no le gusta que critiquen su cuerpo, a pesar de tener un cuerpo muy bueno para su edad jejejjejej….)-termino de pensar lo último con perversión-(¡maldito viejo y sus mañas, me las pego¡)

Pero durante toda su discusión, no se dieron cuenta, que el trio de ladrones se fueron de manera silenciosa, ya que sabían perfectamente quien era la pelirroja, y también sabia lo que les sucedería si se metieran con ella, y no era precisamente solo una suspensión, y ellos hubieran continuado de no ser porque las alarmas de sus relojes sonaron.

¡maldición llegare tarde¡- gritaron ambos al unísono en desesperación, el rubio fue Asia su moto la cual era una herley de un negro profundo con las llamas de rojo fuerte sin nada de naranja o amarillo, se dispuso a encenderla cuando, miro así un lado, y diviso a la pelirroja observando los vestigios de lo que alguna vez fue su amada bicicleta, y no supo ni por que diría lo siguiente-oye roja ¿quieres subir?-pregunto en un tono inseguro, que francamente le empezaba a molestar, en cambio la pelirroja, por su parte no estaba muy segura de esa opción, pero al ver que se le así tarde no tuvo más opción que aceptar, así que caminando en dirección de la motocicleta se trepo, para luego ver que el rubio le tendió su casco, la verdad no supo que pensar, así que por no ser descortés acepto, era un bonito casco azul oscuro-(no están cretino como parece, al menos es caballeroso)-pensó la pelirroja con una ligera sonrisa- por cierto lindo reloj, princesa espada-expreso en un tono burlón el chico-(bien retiro lo dicho, si es un tanto cretino)-seguro se preguntaran el porqué de la burla, pues verán las manecillas de su reloj eran unas espadas y en el fondo del mismo tenía un escudo por imagen, además que todo su reloj era de plata pura-no tanto como el tuyo, ricitos de oro-contrataco la fémina, bueno pues ella no era la única con un reloj, el del chico era uno evidentemente de plástico, de color rojo y tenía la imagen de una niña rubia comiendo un tazón de sopa, en tanto el rubio al escuchar eso se molestó un poco y arranco de un solo golpe con una velocidad impresionante-kyaa-razón por lo cual la pelirroja no pudo reprimir un leve chillido de sorpresa, pero a motivo de la velocidad, no tubo de otra que agarrarse férreamente de la cintura de su conductor, mientras descansaba su cabeza en la espalda del chico.

Al fin llegaron a la escuela, que cabe decir que era enorme y hermosa no por nada era una de las más prestigiosas de Japón ya que poseía unos 15, claro que en concreto eran 8, sin contar los pisos de las 3 torres con azotea.

Bueno princesa espada, aquí termina nuestro viaje junto-dijo con la misma voz fría y con la misma burla de la vez q cruzaron palabra, pronuncio eso mientras la pelirroja se bajaba y el aseguraba su motocicleta.

Te lo agradezco-pronuncio antes de salir corriendo asía su clase, pero se detuvo a medio camino y grito-¡ricitos de oro¡- para luego seguir corriendo,(creo q tengo q describir el cabello de naruto, pues bien su cabello es en punta pero un tanto más caídos que los de grey y tiene un mechón rojo profundo del lado izquierdo que se parte en dos, el cual llega hasta el final de su ceja)

Comenzó a caminar con dirección a la oficina del director con un pensamiento en mente-(tsk tontas pelirrojas)

Al llegar a la oficina, francamente el creyó que se encontraría con u anciano barrigón y bigotudo, no con este monstruo encarnado en mujer, la cual no paro de recalcarle, que la puntualidad es uno de los valores base du hombre, la mujer era algo anciana, tenia el cabello rosa, en una bola encima de su cabeza y 2 mechones enmascarando su rostro, su nombre era Porlyusica

Mira mocoso no me importa nada, lo lindo que las chicas te consideren, en este lugar mando yo, y tu debes seguir el reglamento- reñía la mujer mayor

Si directora-respondía de forma monótona

Tienes suerte que tu abuelo, sea un buen amigo mío

Si directora

Y que allá ofrecido un buen donativo para la institución-continuo con su regaño la mujer-¿entendiste uchiha?

Si directora

Tu abuelo espera que tengas buenas notas al estar aquí, y francamente yo también, no quiero tener mas peso muerto en mi institución, bueno sin mas bien venido al colegio fairy tail-si parecía que la mujer quería dejar todas las cartas sobre la mesa

Si directora- continuo contestando naruto, mientras estaba sentado en una silla, con las piernas juntas y sus manos encima de ellas, mientras miraba a la directora ir de un lado a otro

Bien acompáñame para que te muestre tu salón-dijo la mujer

Si directora

Pero la mujer detuvo su andar al ver que no la seguía, sino que aun permanecía sentado, entonces se acercó y le chasqueo los dedos en la cara, esperando hacerlo reaccionar y lo logro

Si directora-dijo aun en trance el uchiha, obviamente ante tal respuesta a la directora le salió una gota en las cienes y casi se caí asía adelante, ya que era obvio que no le había prestado atención, entonces le pego un coscorrón asiéndolo salir al fin del trance auto inducido

¡Auch¡

Solo sígueme y toma tu horario-dijo con una mano en el rostro, mientras le tiraba unos papeles, así el chico comenzó a seguirla

Ella al fin pudo llegar a su salón, claro que un poco tarde, y encima justificarse con su maestro el cual se llamaba rob, pero luego tuvo que aguantar las preguntas de sus hermanas, las cuales al finalizar su relato, tenían miradas sugerentes en sus rostros, y luego de verlas con esas miradas tener que amenazarlas para que se detuvieran, en fin ya en los minutos finales de la segunda hora , tocaron la puerta de su salón y la maestra salió, para luego de unos minutos volver, diciendo que tenía un anuncio (por cierto su maestra es un oc, de cabello verde lacio de nombre hamaru)

Atención chicos hoy un alumno nuevo se unirá a nosotros, así q démosle una bienvenida calurosa a la clase 4 a nya-termino con un ademan de gato la maestra hamaru, mientras a sus alumnos les salía una gota en las sienes por, las peculiaridades de su maestra- bien ya puedes pasar uchiha-kun-casi todos los estudiantes hicieron un silencio abismal al reconocer el apellido con mucha facilidad, ya que era una de las familias más prestigiosas de Japón

Cuando entro todas las chicas tenían un sonrojo, bueno todas excepto una la cual ya lo había visto

Bueno uchiha-kun, cuéntanos algo de ti- pidió la maestra, y el rubio se disponía a hacerlo hasta que diviso a la pelirroja y ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos, ya presintiendo que se llevarían de forma complicada

fin

bueno…¿Qué les parecio, chicos?

Dejen rewes o criticas eso me ayuda a mejorar, también pueden preguntarme, algunas dudas que tengan del fic

Les ha hablado redely99 y les deseo buenas noches


End file.
